maxridefwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope
Hope Hope is a 16 year old female Avian American (Bird kid) created by Angel (Emeraldangel802). Her bird type is the McKay’s Bunting, and she has now been dubbed “The Bird (BIRB) Mom”, alongside Tai (who is called “The Bird Dad”), and whom she is shipped with. = Appearance Hope has a pretty strong, curvy, but still lithe build, with a decently big upper-back. She is 5’3’ in height, and has lightly tanned skin. Her eyes are Hazel with green and blue mixture, and yellow flecks. Her hair is dirty blonde, and it is in a half-up half-down style, the down parts going to her upper back, and the up parts in a ponytail. She has the wings of the bird (which are white with some sparse black feathers, located near to the tips), and small downy feathers scattered sparingly around her ankles. Her nails are also stronger than the average human, and SLIGHTLY pointed at the tips, but they are still hilariously nubby. They hurt if she scratches you, but not that badly. Abilities Hope is able to drop the temperature of the area surrounding her in a 15-20 Feet radius. The lowest she can go is zero (0) degrees Fahrenheit, but if she holds it at that temperature for too long or tries to go lower than that, she will pass out. She is able to control when she uses this power, but the more and/or longer she uses it, or the colder she makes it, the more of a headache she gets (and the funniest part is that her headache feels like a brain freeze). She also has the normal bird kid abilities of Flight, Enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is resistant to the cold, and also, has enhanced eyesight. Her wings, when hit correctly by the sun (because they are white) will “glow”, but that’s what normally happens when something white is hit by sunlight, and it isn’t that useful of a power unless she does it correctly and maybe blinds someone for a few seconds. Personality Hope is true to her name, as she’s very hopeful and optimistic (although bordering on stupidity). She’s very friendly, but can be a bit introverted at first, so she needs a bit of time to open up. She becomes more open, sassy, friendly, and snarky when either in a fight, with loved ones, or around someone she likes. She can be quite determined when need be, becoming a force to be reckoned with if she is angered or something serious is on the line. She isn’t overly easy to anger, but she isn’t placid either. She is very caring towards her loved ones and would always be willing to give up her life for them. She doesn’t care enough about herself however, making her think that she needs to be perfect and always helping others, and thinking that she cannot mess up. She prefers to help others with their problems and encourage them rather than deal with her own. She is also quite motherly and compassionate, being much of a softy. She gets attached easily, and is very trusting, however this leaves her easily hurt. She can also be quite emotional, and prefers to listen to her heart rather than her head. This doesn’t mean that she is totally dumb, as she is quite quick witted and decently logical, although she is very naive at times and quite gullible. She loves to laugh and tease, and LOVES to hug others. Her way of cheering others up is by putting a smile on their faces. Backstory Hope tried to act as a “care taker” to the others, trying to act like the mother figure. Due to her kindness, she was usually shocked and beaten for being “weak”. Strengths/Weaknesses Weaknesses: she’s very emotional and trusting, leaving her pretty easy to manipulate or deceive. Strengths: She can be smarter than she looks if she focuses, as she is able to trick her enemy into a false sense of security by acting like an idiot (whether on purpose or by accident, although usually by accident). Besides the enhancements, she has good strength, endurance, and speed. Fun Facts/Trivia -Hope is shipped with Tai, and the two are dubbed as the ”parents” of the bird kids. -She is sort of Angel’s Maximum RideSona. Category:Bird hybrid Category:Female